Can They Feel The Love Tonight?
by CodyStar
Summary: When Kovu and Kiara plan to run away, fate will bring them the jungle where Simba and Nala fell in love. But what will Simba do when he finds is daughter gone? And what familiar faces will Kovu and Kiara meet along the way? Remember to R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Run away with me." Kovu whispered in Kiara's ear.

It had been a month since he Outlanders joined Simba's pride. The Kiara and Kovu had decided to watch the sunset together in a spot right below Pride Rock. Kovu was lovingly grooming Kiara, bringing his tongue from the nape of her neck, all the way down to her tailbone. Mufasa only knows what Kiara's dad, Simba, would do if he caught Kovu. Though he accepted their relationship and blessed their union, Simba did not like Kovu getting so "affectionate" with his daughter.

"Run away with me," he repeated.

"Mmmm," Kiara said, nuzzling Kovu's mane. She was making a sweet growling sound that sounded almost like purring.

"I'm serious. Just for a few days. Let's go someplace romantic," he playfully nipped at her ear.

"My father would never let us," Kiara said, sitting up.

"Then...let's not tell him."

"You're insane," Kiara said, pinning her boyfriend to the ground.

Kovu smiled and licked her. She was so beautiful. "My dad would have a fit," Kiara reminded him.

"Just for a few days. Think of it Kiara, just the two of us...on a romantic vacation...for, what does your dad call it? Hakuna Matata."

"It does sound nice," Kiara sighed. She bent down and nuzzled Kovu. He was so sweet.

"We'll leave tomorrow, before anyone wakes up," Kovu licked Kiara's cheek.

"Then we'd better get some sleep," she chuckled. Kovu smiled and the two started towards the sleeping cave in Pride Rock. Something really annoying Simba did was he made Kovu and Kiara sit AT LEAST a giraffe's neck apart. As if they were going to do anything with all the lionesses (not to mention Simba and Nala) in the cave with them.

Kiara felt guilty and worried. The sound of Kovu's slow breathing helped calm her down a little. So did her father's sleep-muttering. She loved them both so much. She smiled, crawled over to Kovu and licked his ear. Kovu smiled in his sleep, which made her feel better about their "vacation". But, she didn't want her parents to worry when she was gone. She thought for a while, then came up with an idea. When she was a cub, Rafiki had taught her the alphabet. So, with her sharp claw, she drew two words on the floor of the cave: DON'T WORRY.

--

Will Kiara and Kovu get caught?

If not, what will Simba do when he finds them gone?

Stay tuned...and thnx 4 reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kiara awoke to Kovu seductively sucking on her ear. She smiled and the couple silently crept out of the cave to start their romantic vacation. At first, the only plan was to get out of the Pride Lands and out of Simba's reach. Not wanting to go to the vast, barren Outlands, the couple ran in the opposite direction. They were having a wonderful time! Every few seconds they would playfully lick or nip at each other. They would wrestle and time to pin each other down.

After a while, they came upon a desert. That didn't stop them. They ran and ran through the desert, only thinking about how romantic it would be alone together. When they reached a waterhole, both realized that they were thirsty. They walked over to have a drink.

"I'm covered in dust!" Kiara exclaimed, looking down at her fur.

"I'm not surprised," Kovu chuckled. "We've been tumbling on desert dirt for at least half an hour."

Kiara slowly waded into the pool to wash off the dust. Kovu was speechless. He had never noticed how stunning Kiara looked in water. The glimmering surface reflecting onto her coat and her gorgeous face reflected in the water.

"What?" Kiara asked. She had noticed Kovu staring at her.

"Oh, ah, nothing," he quickly muttered. Kiara giggled and licked his muzzle.

"I love you," she whispered.

Kovu beamed, "And I love you." Kiara stepped out of the waterhole and began rubbing herself against Kovu. "You're getting me all wet."

"Does that bother you," Kiara asked and gave him a puppy dog face. He nuzzled her for a while. Then, the couple continued to walk on. After about an hour, Kiara shouted, "Look over there!" Kovu looked and immediately saw it. A jungle oasis! They could see the lush, green trees could hear the exotic bird chirping. It was the perfect place for their vacation. The couple smiled at each other and ran!

--

Back at Pride Rock, Simba had discovered that his daughter and son-in-law were missing. He had also seen Kiara's message, but, naturally, was worrying all the same. Simba was now pacing outside of the cave on Pride Rock. His wife, Nala, walked out.

"Simba," Nala said, "Kiara told us not to worry."

"Maybe I should send out a search party," Simba said.

"Simba, she's fine. Kovu's with her."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better, Nala? I mean, those two are alone-"

"No they are not! Don't forget, Mufasa..."

"Mufasa!" Simba exclaimed. He looked toward the clouds and begged, "Father, please! Tell me where my daughter is!" A light wind blew. A few leaves fluttered by Simba and flew miles away, right into the jungle oasis. "So that's where they are!" Simba realized.

"Come on, Simba," Nala said. She was seductively walking around him and flicking her tail in his face. "We haven't been alone since Kiara was born. Do you really want to bring her back so soon? Don't you want to make the most of this time."

"Nala, you're trying to seduce me," Simba chuckled.

"Is it working?" his wife asked.

"Yes," he purred, following his wife into the cave.

--

Will Simba find Kiara and Kovu?

What dynamic duo will the couple meet at the oasis?

Ch. 3 will come soon...R&R!!


End file.
